Minerva, Harry, y el Quidditch
by MariSeverus
Summary: La razón por la cuál, Minerva nunca se pierde un partido de Quidditch


Bueno, otro pequeño regalo. Se lo dedico a alguien muy especial, a quien extraño mucho. Realmente me cuesta mucho pensar en él y me gustaría (perdonen la repetición) "pensar", que él piensa en mí tanto como yo en su persona. Espero que les guste y les dejo, como siempre, mis mejores deseos y mis cariños.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Personajes, locaciones y otros detalles, pertenecen a JK Rowling. Fan fic que no espera obtener retribución alguna, más que el feedback de quienes lo leen. Sólo por diversión, sin fin de lucro alguno.

* * *

Siempre que miraba el campo de Quidditch, tenía el mismo recuerdo una y otra vez. Extrañaba sus años de juventud, donde prácticamente podía hacer lo que quisiera y en aquellos donde no se encontraba aprisionada entre los viejos muros de su cuerpo y su mente, poniéndose un pero a todo y asustándose si de pronto los elfos, le traían un té diferente del que acostumbraba beber y se salía solo un poco de su rutina.

Aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos, sí. Tenía aptitudes para muchas cosas y sin embargo la que más apreciaba, era su aptitud para el deporte. Era una extraordinaria jugadora y estaba mal que ella lo dijera, pero eso decía todo el mundo que la veía montar una escoba. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenían sus dotes, pero alababa a sus antepasados por poder disfrutar algo que no solo fuesen los libros. Era muy versada en muchas cosas diferentes, pero siempre encajaba mejor cuando jugaba Quidditch. Muchos la admiraban y pese a que realmente no le importaba, no podía negar que se sentía un poquito bien, por dentro, muy adentro de sí.

Las nubes, ese grandioso sentimiento del viento contra tu rostro y tus cabellos en tu rostro, dificultando la visión y agregándole un peligro extra. La adrenalina, los cánticos con tu nombre, las pancartas de colores que pasan como flashes por tus ojos y tu garganta seca, ante la desesperación por conseguir el triunfo. Esquivar las Bludgers, al resto de los jugadores. Mirar a tus compañeros golpeadores, proteger tu cuerpo a toda costa y al portero, proteger el aro.

Todos esperando la victoria, en las pequeñas alas de una pelotita dorada y prácticamente invisible para cualquiera. Excepto el buscador, claro.

El rol más importante. Sin importar la cantidad de anotaciones marcadas, la Snitch lo definía todo.

Amaba jugar y siempre que miraba el campo, escuchaba la euforia dentro de su cabeza. Aún sin comenzar el partido, podía imaginarse todos los asientos llenos. Al director en la grada más alta y al resto de los profesores a su lado. ¡Le encantaba causarle un gran orgullo a su casa y a sus profesores! Especialmente a su jefe de casa. La copa de las casas era otro galardón que siempre perseguía y sin embargo, al menos en el Quidditch, podía decir que lo había dejado todo en el terreno y que no dependía de nadie más que ella, para obtenerlo.

Y aquel día se disputaban el último partido de la copa, Gryffindor ganaría seguramente. Se tenía mucha confianza y estaba preparada para alzar la copa en brazos, junto a sus compañeros de equipo. Nada los detendría, todo o nada por la victoria. El capitán dictaba las palabras de aliento y aún podía recordar con mucha felicidad, las diversas emociones que había sentido en los vestidores. ¡Si apenas y podía sostener la escoba!

El gran pitazo se escuchó en el campo y luego del tradicional saludo entre equipos y capitanes, la Snitch voló y el juego comenzó. Todo marchaba excelentemente y bueno, pese a que Slytherin no era muy respetuoso con las reglas, normalmente salían muy bien librados de sus trucos para alzarse con la victoria.

Hasta ese fatídico momento, mientras volaba entre las gradas y trataba de alejarse lo más posible de un par de jóvenes de Slytherin que la seguía muy de cerca, con la intención de derribarla. Nunca hacía uso de algún artilugio durante la competencia y no empezaría en aquel momento. Simplemente los esquivaría y esperaría a que los golpeadores de su equipo, hicieran el trabajo de mantenerlos lejos.

Pero no fue así, de hecho no tuvo idea de qué ocurrió. Mientras volaba, sintió un terrible golpe en uno de sus costados y de pronto su visión periférica comenzó a fallar. Como si de pronto tuviese un terrible sueño y se encontrara incapaz de coordinar sus movimientos. Prácticamente olvidando que aún se encontraba sobre su escoba y a varios pies de altura. De pronto todo se ensombreció y dejó de oírse el ruido eufórico de los espectadores a su alrededor. En la lejanía pudo escuchar los gritos de su equipo y los insultos contra Slytherin, que respondía con las mismas palabras.

Despertó días después y al escuchar a la enfermera, sintió un terrible desasosiego que jamás sería capaz de olvidar ni aunque quisiera. Una severa contusión, costillas rotas y fuera del campo por mucho tiempo, con un ferviente deseo de que las generaciones venideras, pudieran barrer el campo con Slytherin como escoba.

Hasta ese tiempo que veía a Harry Potter volar en su escoba y capturar la Snitch una y otra vez, dejando a Slytherin en el terreno de juego. Oh… dichoso placer de venganza que aunque no lo podía experimentar por sí misma, al menos aún tenía la dicha de ver. Por ello siempre sonreía, se llenaba de lágrimas al ver a Potter jugar. Le recordaba tanto a ella, con la misma pasión… ¡y hasta enemigos en el equipo de Slytherin!, que ella alguna vez había tenido. Y también por ello, jamás faltaba a alguno de los partidos. Sabía que ese joven enclenque, pronto se convertiría en alguien importante y no solo por el monstruo que pesaba sobre su espalda todo el tiempo, llamado Tom Riddle.

Tenía otras aptitudes y el Quidditch era una de ellas, tal cual su padre. Que placer ver dos generaciones destruyendo a Slytherin. Y las que seguro estaban por venir.

Por eso, Harry Potter siempre le recordaba a ella misma y le guardaba un gran cariño.

— Buen partido, Minerva. Pero no contarán con la misma suerte, todo el tiempo. — escuchó tras de sí mientras miraba el campo desde la salida de las gradas. Mientras Harry alzaba la copa por segunda vez.

— Pues sin importar cuánto te molestes en castigarlo y tratar de detenerlo, él siempre les ganará. Severus…

Siempre. Como ella hubiese querido, de haber podido.


End file.
